


Tales from the Trashcan

by Star_tDash



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!, Uma Musume: Pretty Derby
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-04-27 13:23:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 7,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14426319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_tDash/pseuds/Star_tDash
Summary: A collection of things I've written from requests!NOTE - I will keep the rating of this collection blank, BUT THE TITLES OF EACH CHAPTER WILL SPECIFY IF THE FIC IS RATED ANYTHING PAST TEEN. Thank you!





	1. KasuHina - Boppin'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kasumi stays with Hina for supplementary guitar lessons and becomes gay in the process.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is for my dear friend @kasuhina!!!

"Okay, so after that, you should slide down to twelfth fret on both A and D and let it sit, alright?" Hina's hands deftly repeated her instructions, letting Kasumi watch her hands and look back at her own guitar, slowly repeating the motion. Letting Kasumi take her time to go through the motions, Hina absentmindedly tapped at her guitar, playing through the rhythm of the song they were practicing. The meeting between the two was not as far fetched as looked; Kasumi was having particular troubles with a solo she wanted to perform, and instead of distracting one of her bandmates, decided to come to Hina for advice, who, in her eyes, was one of the most talented (and prettiest) guitarists shes ever seen. Distracted by her rhythmic tapping, Hina zones out, until an excited “OK!” springs her back to reality, as Kasumi adjusts the strap on her guitar. 

“Let’s go; I wanna see if I got it right!” Kasumi announced, pulling out a pick as her hands hovered anxiously over her fretboard. To some people, the idea of being around someone with this much excitement might have felt a bit overbearing, but to Hina, it was pretty cute; she was almost like a puppy. Hina pressed her foot to the looper on the floor, playing a set of simple chords as both girls readied themselves to play the solo out. As their cue passed, both girls started in tandem, hands gliding and stopping as they played the solo together. While Kasumi’s hands were a bit slow, and the notes weren’t ringing perfectly, Hina was almost jealous at the smile on the other girls face; how happy she was to be playing alongside her. And as Hina stepped on the pedal again, she felt a different warmth in her than the ones on her fingertips. Her cheeks felt hot, but the room was as cold as it usually was. Taking off her guitar, Hina walked over to a nearby table where her bag and water bottle was to give herself a much need drink after teaching. Finishing whatever was left in her bottle, Hina turned around, only to be tackle hugged by Kasumi, whom she instinctively hugged back. 

“K-Kasumi, w-what are you doing?” Hina said, heart racing as she felt how warm and soft Kasumi’s hug felt.

“I just wanted to give you a hug to say thanks! You went out of your way for me, and that means a lot!” Kasumi cheerfully replied, squeezing one last time before she released her hug, “you’re a great teacher and a -hehe- boppin’ gal!” Hina’s face went flush as Kasumi mimicked her speech, too embarrassed and flustered to get out a single word. After a second of standing there, absolutely stone still, Hina’s mind floated back down to reality, as she quickly made her way back towards their instruments, arms and chest still warm from where she was held.


	2. SpecialSilence - Cuddle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Silence Suzuka has a rough time trying to get to bed, and goes to her dearest Special Week for comfort.

Waking up in another cold sweat, Suzuka groaned as she checked the clock on her bedside table : 2:00 AM. Suzuka tossed and turned, desperately trying to find rest; whether it was anxiety over classes or overthinking her training, there was always something to worry about, which was common when you wanted to be alone most of the time. But for her, there was always a way that she could calm down, one that entered into her life sporadically, for the better. Getting up off her bed, Suzuka quietly made her way across the room, before kneeling down beside where Special Week was sleeping, and placed a hand on her and lightly shook her to wake her up.

“H-Hey… Spe-chan, you awake?”  
“Hmm? S-Suzuka, y-you’re still awake? We still have school tomorrow, y’know.”  
“Y-Yes, I know that, it's just-- I-I can’t seem to fall asleep right now, and i was wondering--”

Suzuka’s request was cut off as Special week suddenly scooched herself to the other side of the bed, patting her hand on the now empty space. “Come here Suzuka, I’ll hug you.”

As she got into Special Week’s bed, Suzuka was reminded of that first night, where she awoke to having an extremely cute and cuddly Special Week in her arms; it caught her by surprise, but the new feeling of holding somebody like that was something that Suzuka wanted, but was too afraid to ask for. As soon as she rested her head onto the bed, a set of arms came out and held Suzuka tightly; making her heart melt in a newfound warmth. Wanting to make sure that Special Week was comfortable as she held her, Suzuka turned her back towards the other girl, letting Special week spoon her, resting her head against the back of Suzuka’s neck. And while every fiber in her body would have made her jump up in embarrassment, the soft breathing and the brushing of her ears against her own hair was almost therapeutic. Feeling the immediate comfort of the hug she so desperately missed, Suzuka closed her eyes, and placed a hand over the ones that were holding her as she drifted off to sleep.

Suzuka loved the warmth that Special Week seemed to radiate wherever she went. Whether it was her home-y, country charm, or the way her child like energy seemed to make everything fun, there wasn’t a moment where she wasn’t making her smile.


	3. ElTeio - Accidental Peek

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Teio picks a bad time to deliver something to El Condor.

"Hey, El-chan, are you in there?"   
  
Teio knocked on the door of El Condor Pasa's room, making sure that the other girl was in there before she let herself in. Being Rudolf's biggest fan, Teio was always the first one to spring into action, and this time,  she was requested to deliver a few registration forms that were needed for an upcoming race. Knocking once more to check if El Condor was in her room, she decided that it was more important to get the papers to her, and to not leave them out in the open or at a later day.   
  
"I-I'm coming in; sorry!"   
  
Opening the door, Teio took a bit to look around the room of her fellow horsegirl; for someone as eccentric as El Condor, her room was quite minimalistic, with the one outstanding feature being the sleeping condor in the corner of her room. Locating the cluttered desk in the corner of her room, Teio made sure to place it somewhere visible so that El Condor could give those forms back as soon as possible. Satisfied at another job well, Teio made a 180 and headed to the door, before it was opened by someone else, the sheer suprise sending her to the floor.   
  
"Uwah!"   
"Wh- who's in there!?"   
  
Teio watched as the door opened, revealing an El Condor with her hair pulled up and wrapped into a towel, obviously coming back from a shower. This would have been fine and all, teio predicted that this was the reason why El Condor wasn't answering her knocks, but --   
  
"Wheres your pajamas?!" Teio blurted out as she looked at El Condors getup of a sports bra and set of boyshorts.   
  
"Ehehe, well, ya see, i was so excited to shower and relax that i forgot to bring pyjamas!" El Condor confessed, scratching the back of her head in embarrassment. While this was a normal reaction for someone to have, it didnt help Teios rampant blush when El Condors toned stomach was even more apparent to the girl. Still in a state of suprise and shock, Teio quickly scrambled to her feet and gave a very quick "I'm sorry!" Before running right past El Condor and down the dorm hallways, unable to get the image of El Condor out of her mind.   
  
While Teio admired Rudolf and wanted to be successful like her, she was starting to feel that she wouldn't be the only girl Teio had her eyes on.


	4. KasuHina - Reciprocation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who isn't needy for cuddles?

 

_When do you feel the most comfortable?_

* * *

Hina pushed open the door of her room with her foot, her arms precariously balancing a tray with Yamabuki buns and cups of juice, prepared with the utmost specifications for her guest. Placing the tray down on her desk, Hina looked over to see Kasumi busy on her phone, typing out what seemed to be a text before looking up to smile at Hina. And oh, what a smile that was. Hina was almost never one to show her deeper emotions so easily. It wasn’t a _zappin’_ thing to do, to be so emotional and out there, but if there was one thing that could make her heart melt quicker than anything, it was Kasumi’s smile. It was a wordless miracle; a bright twinkling if a star that was all hers, and although she wouldn't show it, she loved it more than anything in the world.

 

Throwing thought out the window, Hina ran and all but jumped onto Kasumi’s lap, frightening the starry girl as she wrapped her arms tightly around her girlfriend.

 

“H-Hina?! D-Don't scare me like that; d-did you see something scary?” Kasumi asked as she reciprocated the hug, pulling her girlfriend into a protective caress.

 

“Nope! Your smile made me all tingly inside; so I wanted to hug hug hug you to give you all the warm tinglies!” Hina exclaimed, as she rested her head against the crook of Kasumi’s neck, “you make me happy and you hug me lots and you make me smile a-and-- and… I love you.”

 

Kasumi leaned her head to the side, kissing whatever bit of Hina she could as the other girl held her grip a bit tighter, “I love you too. Now how about you let me adjust myself so I can cuddle you better, hmm?”

* * *

 

Dazed but comfortable, Hina wakes up, seeing that she’s still in the clothes that she had worn out to go for lunch with Kasumi. Attempting to raise her hand to instinctively grab her phone off of her bedside table, her movements were cut short by the fact that her arm was currently being cuddled to, along with the rest of her body, by a smiling, sleeping Kasumi. Trying to lift her arm up again, Kasumi only pulled her in closer, smile widening, along with a satisfying hum of approval. Even though she was inconvenienced, the look of pure bliss on her girlfriend’s face was more than enough to give Kasumi some slack.

 

“Babe… hey, wake up sleepy, we were gonna watch a movie,” Hina said, with a lighter, and more concerned toned, straying from the usually pepping and brash tone she usually spoke in.

 

“N-No… ‘na.. I wanna cuddle you more ‘na…”

 

 _‘na? How cute could a sleepy Kasumi get?_ Hina was slowly losing composure as she tried her best to wake up the clingy Kasumi.

 

“We’ve been napping for a long time Babe; it’s almost dinner time too, I don’t want to make Onee-chan wait for the two of us…”

 

Kasumi gave a small pout as she pressed her lips against the sleeve of Hina’s shirt, dotting the cloth in dozens of small kisses. “B-But you got to cuddle me lots.. I want to cuddle you too… ‘naaaaa don't leave me you’re cuddly~”

 

 _Would Sayo be that mad at her? Kasumi was a beloved guest in the house… and she was so warm… and soft…_  
  
“I-I guess food and movies can wait,”

 

“For now, you’re all I need.”


	5. MisaLisa - Staring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lisa takes a long look at Misaki.

_ You knew it was hot in that mascot suit; being cramped in one of those for a whole live show was probably uncomfortable to say the least; but sometimes you forgot how hot the person inside was. _   
  
"Lisa, could you help me with something?"   
  
The call for help wasn't something out of the ordinary; you were always a motherly caring person; a cry for help was almost second nature to you. Looking over to Misaki, you watched as she took off the head of her mascot costume, placing it on a nearby table. Giving her a nod, you followed her hand gestures, walking over behind her, to a small harness that was attached to the costume.   
  
"Usually the rest of my band is here, but they all had to dash because exams are coming up and none of them studied," Misaki explained, sighing as she let the tension come off of her shoulders, "so could you be a dear and unclasp my harness so we can head home?"   
  
"Sure thing sweetie~"   
  
Looking to the mechanism in question, you see a few cloth straps and assorted fasteners and buckles keeping the suit in place, but at the same time, you're also shown Misaki's back, largely left open to the elements, because of her tendency to wear tank tops when she was "Michelle". And looking at it, you notice that she looked relatively comfortable; she wasn't breaking a sweat, which you attributed to the whirring of fans coming from inside the suit: Kokoro sure was rich, huh? Bringing your hands closer to free Misaki from her furry prison, your hands worked at the simple mechanisms, clicking them open as your eyes drifted back to, well, her back.   
  
Even though you two were dating for quite a bit of time, most of your affectionate adventures were done clothed; kissing, holding hands, and the like. Taking a close look at Misaki's back though, made you feel like you were sorely missing out. You figured that wearing the mascot suit for that long was a Herculean task, let alone performing something as strenuous as DJi'ng inside of it, but you never realized that in doing so, your girlfriend's back was  _ toned _ . You knew Misaki was at least somewhat fit; you never saw her physically strained in any way, but the longer you stared, the more you realized just why this was. Staring dumbfoundedly, you brain seems to do away with any sort of thinking, before being quickly brought back down to earth by the sound of Misaki's throat clearing.   
  
"E-Everything OK there, babe?"   
  
"Y-Yes! It's all good here... yup! Just fine..."   
  
Making quick work of the few buckles you didn't open already, you watched as Misaki shrugged the harness off, flexing and unflexing those muscles that your eyes were so intent on staring at, sending Michelle's body slumping to the floor. Misaki gave a tired sigh, finally free from her costume, letting her shoulders sit at rest. Was it... gay of you to be staring at your girlfriend's back for this long? Sure it was, but could you blame yourself? You gave Misaki a silent apology as you stared, cheeks going flush; at the end of the day, you were nust admiring your girlfriend a lot; was there anything wrong with that?   
  
"Phew... as much as it need to wear that suit, it sure makes my-- HUH?!"   
  
Misaki's sudden yelp brings your brain back to earth, wondering what could have made her yell like that before coming to the realization that you were the source of suprise.   
  
"L-Lisa!? W-What are you d-doing?"   
  
Your lips were pressed to the small of her back, mid kiss, before you flung yourself back in embsrassment, breathing heavily and blushing furiously as you stared at the bright red lipstick mark on Misaki's back.   
  
"W-What was that? I-I felt something on my back..."   
  
"Ehe... it was... my lips."   
  
"Your WHAT?"   
  
"I-I can explain!!"   
  



	6. YouRikoKanan - Contest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Kanan attempt to settle a friendly arguement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a birthday gift for my friend bearsketches (bearsketches on twitter/tumblr)

*Italics represents sarcasm*   
  
"C-Could you two move please?"   
"Nope!"   
"No can do, babe~"   
  
_ Riko was more uncomfortable than she ever was in her life. _   
  
Here she was; pianist and composer Riko Sakurauchi, who could have drifting off into a peaceful, lucid dream, sandwiched in between her two girlfriends. This situation was a nightly occurrence, and more often than not Riko would go to bed with muscular arms and legs snaking every which way along her body, coupled with kisses to every bit of open skin that Kanan and You could touch with their surprisingly soft lips. For being such suave girlfriends, whose "accidental" flexes and shirt lifts could send Riko into heart attacks, they were more like 2 big, cuddly dogs when they cuddled together.   
  
_ I mean, who could ever like that? _   
  
"Hey, Kanan."   
"Hmm? What's up?"   
"Who's kisses do you think Riko likes more?"   
  
Kanan gave a huff as her usually warm smile curled into a sly smirk, "Me of course; have you seen how red gets when Riko kisses me? I'm a natural."   
  
"Suuuure, babe. My kisses are a lot more passionate; sure you kiss good, but... you kinda kiss like a fish,  _ Sakanan _ ."   
  
_ God, these two were so insufferably cute sometimes. _   
  
"What do you say we let her decide?"   
"Kissing contest?"   
  
Riko was aghast.  _ A kissing contest? _ These two were just too much sometimes...   
"N-No! I-It's hot out, I'm gonna get--"   
  
Riko's words were frozen in track as Kanan and You began to assault her cheeks and neck with butterfly kisses, which were both totally uncalled for but also... felt like absolute heaven. Riko was unsure of who was who anymore at this point; all she could focus on were two soft set of lips, which were appreciating every bit of Riko's face except for where she wanted them the most. Riko thought of herself as a mild-mannered and calm person, but at this point that resolve was breaking down, turning her as pink as the lips that kisses her. As soon as Kanan and You finished their kiss-ladened assault, the two of them propped themselves up on their elbows, staring at their girlfriend who was short on breath but was definitely a fan of their kisses.   
  
"So Riko, who did you like more?"   
"It was me, right Riko? Kanan didn't stand a chance."   
  
And while Riko could have quipped back, scolded You and Kanan for doing something that affectionate out of nowhere or simply disregarded the situation in its entirety, Riko was incapable of such things. Mostly because of how fried her brain was from that many kisses at the same, and partially from the fact that she was too focused on their lips to think about anything else.   
  
"I-I'll need to run those kisses by a few more times before deciding which of you is better... so would you mind doing that again?"   
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's ungli gomen,,


	7. SarahDia - Caught in the act (RATED M)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dia forgets what her "inside voice" is.
> 
> (THIS FIC IS RATED M FOR MAKEOUTS)

“You’re really into this tonight, are you, Dia~”

 

Sarah giggled as she felt a set of hands maneuvering under her shirt, resting comfortably at her hips, humming happily as she felt Dia’s warmth radiate her. “Finally tired of letting me take charge, love?” Sarah teased, as she felt Dia come closer, focused intently on the lips that were so tantalizingly close to her.

 

“Of course; it’s only fair that I get to have my fair share in the lead,” Dia explained, leaning a bit forwards to kiss just beside the side of Sarah’s lips, “and besides; how could I stop myself from enjoying this?”

 

Wanting to enjoy the rare moments she had taking the lead, Dia left teasing kisses along the sides of Sarah’s lips, just close enough to make Sarah all but beg for Dia to fully take lead. Gauging by her breathing, which seemed to be all but a moan at this point, DIa decided that Sarah was sufficiently flustered, and moved in for the kill, placing her lips against Sarah’s. Even though this was far from the first kiss they’ve shared together, to Dia, each kiss was as powerful as the first they shared. Whether it was the raw emotion that Sarah gave as she pressed her lips closer, or the hands that seemed to always find their place at the sides of Dia’s face, even the smallest of kisses left Dia physically and emotionally breathless, while Sarah was always ready and wanting for more. And with how Sarah mercilessly teased her over and over beforehand, Dia couldn’t help but wrap her arms fully around Sarah’s body, pressing themselves closer until she could feel Sarah’s chest, rising and falling with her heartbeat. Dia all but suppressed her moans as she felt one of Sarah’s hands move down from her cheeks, tracing a teasing line down from her neck down to her chest, hand travelling slower and slower until--

  
  


“ONEE-CHAN, WHAT THE FUCK?!?!”

 

The hand that was coming dangerously close to Dia’s chest was quickly pulled back as the door to the room they were in was flung open, revealing an uncharacteristically angry Ruby, and a sleepy Leah, holding on to one of Ruby’s sleeves. “W-What are you and Sarah doing in my room?” Ruby exclaimed, scowling at the sight before her; her sister and her sister’s girlfriend, interrupted mid-makeout, on her own bed, “you have your own room in this house still!”

 

“W-We didn’t want mom and dad to hear, Sarah sometimes gets--”

 

“Onee-chan, I could only hear you from the living room, and I’m sure that if I could hear it, everyone in this house could!”

 

“N-Nonsense… I’m much more responsible than that, I’ll have you know…”

 

Dia noticed Leah giggling from behind Ruby at the mention of her sister, finally looking up with droopy, exhausted eyes.

 

"Dia... you were the only one we could hear from the living room, I couldn't hear Sarah at all," Leah began, placing the back of her hand to her forehead, imitating a dramatic stage play actor, "ahhhn~ I love you so much Sarah~ -Kyaa!~- don't kiss me there!~" Dia is flabbergasted, appalled, and frankly, sorta angry at how spot on Leah's impression of her was. She wasn't being that loud; they were just jealous of how much they loved each other. Yup.

 

"T-The point still stands! You two w-were gonna do things in this room... t-that's gross, onee-chan..."

"We did not do anything lewd of the sort! Sure, we kissed and all... but nothing else!"

 

Ruby's quizzical eyes seemed to instantly break down the facade that Dia was trying to keep, staring into her older sister's eyes. "O-Onee-chan... lift up your shirt," Ruby hesitantly asked, trying to gain all the evidence she could to get Dia and Sarah out of her room; Leah was sleepy, and Ruby was in a cuddling mood, and didn't want to waste any moments that could be potential cuddling moments.

 

"N-No! W-Why should I?!"

"Take it off Onee-chan."

"No!"

"Yes, or I'll wake up Mama and Papa and tell them you fu—"

"F-Fine!"

 

Dia embarrassingly lifted the bottom hem of her shirt, exposing her usually fair skin, which was nearly entirely covered in small, red marks. Sarah ashamedly covered her face with her hands, moving her face away from the unabashedly shameless hickeys that were absolutely everywhere. Dia let down her shirt again, as Ruby pinched the bridge of her nose, too tired and done with everything to do anything else.

 

"L-Listen... I can explain!"

"You disgust me, onee-chan."

  
  
  



	8. SarahDia - Playing Hard to Get (Rated M)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dia tries leading. Keyword on trying.  
> (Rated M for Hands up shirts and implications to saucy things!)

“You’re really into this tonight, are you, Dia~”

 

Sarah giggled as she felt a set of hands maneuvering under her shirt, resting comfortably at her hips, humming happily a she felt Dia’s warmth radiate her. “Finally tired of letting me take charge, love?” Sarah teased, as she felt Dia come closer, focused intently on the lips that were so tantalizingly close to her.

 

“Of course; it’s only fair that I get to have my fair share in the lead,” Dia explained, leaning a bit forwards to kiss just beside the side of Sarah’s lips, “and besides; how could I stop myself from enjoying this?”

 

Wanting to enjoy the rare moments she had taking the lead, Dia left teasing kisses along the sides of Sarah’s lips, just close enough to make Sarah all but beg for Dia to fully take lead. Gauging by her breathing, which seemed to be all but a moan at this point, DIa decided that Sarah was sufficiently flustered, and moved in for the kill, placing her lips against Sarah’s. Even though this was far from the first kiss they’ve shared together, to Dia, each kiss was as powerful as the first they shared. Whether it was the raw emotion that Sarah gave as she pressed her lips closer, or the hands that seemed to always find their place at the sides of Dia’s face, even the smallest of kisses left Dia physically and emotionally breathless, while Sarah was always ready and wanting for more. And with how Sarah mercilessly teased her over and over beforehand, Dia couldn’t help but wrap her arms fully around Sarah’s body, pressing themselves closer until she could feel Sarah’s chest, rising and falling with her heartbeat. Dia all but suppressed her moans as she felt one of Sarah’s hands move down from her cheeks, tracing a teasing line down from her neck down to her chest, hand travelling slower and slower until--

  
  


“ONEE-CHAN, WHAT THE FUCK?!?!”

 

The hand that was coming dangerously close to Dia’s chest was quickly pulled back as the door to the room they were in was flung open, revealing an uncharacteristically angry Ruby, and a sleepy Leah, holding on to one of Ruby’s sleeves. “W-What are you and Sarah doing in my room?” Ruby exclaimed, scowling at the sight before her; her sister and her sister’s girlfriend, interrupted mid-makeout, on her own bed, “you have your own room in this house still!”

 

“W-We didn’t want mom and dad to hear, Sarah sometimes gets--”

 

“Onee-chan, I could only hear you from the living room, and I’m sure that if I could hear it, everyone in this house could!”

 

“N-Nonsense… I’m much more responsible than that, I’ll have you know…”

 

Dia noticed Leah giggling from behind Ruby at the mention of her sister, finally looking up with droopy, exhausted eyes.

 

"Dia... you were the only one we could hear from the living room, I couldn't hear Sarah at all," Leah began, placing the back of her hand to her forehead, imitating a dramatic stage play actor, "ahhhn~ I love you so much Sarah~ -Kyaa!~- don't kiss me there!~" Dia is flabbergasted, appalled, and frankly, sorta angry at how spot on Leah's impression of her was. She wasn't being that loud; they were just jealous of how much they loved each other. Yup.

 

"T-The point still stands! You two w-were gonna do things in this room... t-that's gross, onee-chan..."

"We did not do anything lewd of the sort! Sure, we kissed and all... but nothing else!"

 

Ruby's quizzical eyes seemed to instantly break down the facade that Dia was trying to keep, staring into her older sister's eyes. "O-Onee-chan... lift up your shirt," Ruby hesitantly asked, trying to gain all the evidence she could to get Dia and Sarah out of her room; Leah was sleepy, and Ruby was in a cuddling mood, and didn't want to waste any moments that could be potential cuddling moments.

 

"N-No! W-Why should I?!"

"Take it off Onee-chan."

"No!"

"Yes, or I'll wake up Mama and Papa and tell them you fu—"

"F-Fine!"

 

Dia embarrassingly lifted the bottom hem of her shirt, exposing her usually fair skin, which was nearly entirely covered in small, red marks. Sarah ashamedly covered her face with her hands, moving her face away from the unabashedly shameless hickeys that were absolutely everywhere. Dia let down her shirt again, as Ruby pinched the bridge of her nose, too tired and done with everything to do anything else.

 

"L-Listen... I can explain!"

"You disgust me, onee-chan."

  
  
  



	9. KasuHina - Stargaze, her Gaze

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A stargazing moment, made a bit more romantic (based loosely on the most recent EN Bandori event)

The sky above the two of you was dark and omnipresent, but even through it you could still seem the glimmering purple in her eyes. She wanted to become like the stars, and you knew better than anything that she was brighter than any of the stars that you set out to see that day.

 

The weather outside was chilly, but her hand, whose fingers intertwined and fit perfectly with yours, was all the warmth you needed. While your mind and mouth raced on the way here, excitement bubbling like a science experiment gone wrong, all you could manage was complete silence; letting your memories be filled with nothing but her.

 

And finally that silence was broken, as Kasumi shifted herself over, locking eyes with you; and you were sure at that moment that you had never seen a more beautiful sight than what was right in front of you. A smile, a giggle, a few inches closer; and behind her, you swear you could see the twinkling of dozens of stars, staring down at you.

 

She closed her eyes, and in response, you closed yours, only being able to send a hand laying down on the blanket beside you,

Until all you could feel were her lips.

It was slow, gentle, and quick; and while that was uncharacteristically like Kasumi, to you it was perfect. And just as soon as you felt her touch, it was just as quickly gone, as Kasumi sat back down, squeezing your hands just a bit tighter.

 

Working yourself out of this daze, you followed her eyes back up to the skies you searched for, watching those flecks of light twinkle in the distance.

 

“The moon is beautiful, isn't it?” Kasumi said, whispered, not wanting to break the atmosphere the two of you had, “the stars are bright too, ehe.”

 

While you could agree that the stars shone beautifully down on the two of you, your gaze tonight was taken by your own, personal star.

 


	10. DiaSarah - Stop and Stare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dia gets home after a day of classes and enjoys the view she gets when she comes home.

“I’m home, Sarah.”

Dia gave a tired sigh as she stretched her neck back and forth, rolling out the kinks in her neck from carrying her bulky laptop bag around for a majority of the day. Even though her muscles ached and her feet were sore, her day was still marginally shorter than it usually was; one of her classes had a lecture cut short by an emergency phone call; while Dia usually didn’t like missing precious lecture time, she also didn’t mind the extra time it gave her. Dia placed her bag on one of the coat hooks on one side of the entrance hallway, following suit with her scarf and jacket, finally free from the throes of fashion. Following her usual routine, Dia marched her way towards the washroom to freshen up, but turned the corner in her door to be greeted by an unexpected but… welcome sight. Attached to the top of the bathroom door was a pullup machine, and the one using it was… Sarah herself. Dia knew that Sarah was quite the athlete, but Sarah was quite timid around working out near people; Dia also wasn’t the person to snoop in someone’s privacy either. But looking at Sarah as she effortly did pull up after pull up, Dia was almost sad that she didn’t see this side of her before. Sarah was clad in just a sports bra and spandex, obviously thinking that Dia wouldn’t have shown up until much later; and the earbuds in her ears also made Dia’s presence all but unknown to her.

Dia watched as Sarah fluidly let her arms bring her down, then pulled herself up, layers of toned muscle flexing and unflexing as Sarah did another set of pull ups. To Dia, there was no one spot to focus on: the strong biceps and triceps of her arms, the defined back muscles, all but shown off with the lack of fabric covering it, the faint outline of abs on her stomach, becoming just a bit more visible with every repetition. Dia was absolutely speechless; whether it was envy over just how muscular her roommate was, or just how gay she was for a girl so pretty, it was no wonder that Dia stood there motionless, too focused on staring to even do anything else. 

Sarah gave a hefty sigh as she lowered herself back down onto her feet, relieved that her workout was finally over for the day; it was always good to sneak in exercise whenever you could, and this time of the week was always the best because--

“D-DIA?!?! W-WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN HERE?”

 

Dia froze immediately in place, going rigid as Sarah suddenly called her name out of nowhere, scaring Dia out of her muscle-based trance. “U-Umm… I c-came home e-early and I d-didn’t want to stop the g-gun show..”

“THE WHAT?!”


	11. MakiPana - Too Comfy to Leave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I was going through my drafts and found a few small things I wrote, so I wanted to archive them!  
> First up, a small MakiPana, with a cute sleepy Hanayo =w=

\- BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP -

 

Awoken by the harsh noises of her alarm going off, Maki’s face grimaces at the as she attempts to rub the sleep from her eyes. Putting her hands to her sides, Maki tries to push herself up to a sitting position, only to be caught off guard by something resting on top of her. With a small smile, Maki raises the covers to see Hanayo, arms wrapped around her hips, one cheek pressed against Maki’s stomach with a large, goofy grin. Checking the clock, Maki sees that they both have plenty of time before the day was to begin, but by the look of Hanayo’s joyous face, it was going to be hard getting her girlfriend out of bed. “H-Hey, Hanayo, i-it’s time to get up; we gotta get ready for work,” Maki calmly states, slowly shaking the other girl’s shoulder with one of her hands, “I know y-you’re comfy but we gotta make bre-- H-Hey that tickles!!”  


Maki’s plea is interrupted by Hanayo cutely nuzzling to Maki’s stomach, peppering it in dozens of quick kisses. “T-Too bad… tummy is too comfy,“ Hanayo mumbles as she wraps her arms around Maki a bit tighter, holding onto her girlfriend like her life depended on it.

 

“C’mon baby, we gotta make breakfast too,” Maki replies, as she reaches down to run her hands through Hanayo’s hair, “I’ll even make you your favourite chocolate chip waffles if you get up right now.”  
  
“O-Oh… well I want extra chocolate chips in mine then,” Hanayo bluntly answers, interrupting her loving caress at the mention of waffles, “B-But before we go… can Maki carry me to the kitchen?; I-I’m still too sleepy to move…”  
  
“Gosh, you’re illegally cute sometimes, baby,” Maki admitted, watching as her girlfriend finally got up out of bed, arms outstretched for Maki to pick her up and carry her to the kitchen.

 

“Now, let’s go and make you some pancakes, Hanayo.”


	12. Ruby - Auto Correct

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And another one from the Star vaults!  
> Ruby texts with a lot of confusion.

Ganbaruby - Ruby

 

IH8DOGS - Riko

 

Ganbaruby - hey riko chan i have a question????

 

IH8DOGS - yeah, what’s up?

 

Ganbaruby - its about the melody to genki zenkai, cause its like too swiggity swooty smack my fucking booty

 

IH8DOGS - ??? you ok ruby?

 

Ganbaruby - omgomgomg im so sorry i didnt mean to say that i was just trying to write the word swiggity swooty smack my fucking booty

 

IH8DOGS - ummmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm u alrite ruby?

 

Ganbaruby - ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh i just want to say swiggity swooty smack my fucking booty i dont want that word i just want to say that i just want to say swiggity swooty smack my fucking booty

 

Ganbaruby - riko chan help ;-;;;;;;;;;

 

IH8DOGS - why dont u ask for hanamaru for that you two are dating rite?>???>?>

 

Ganbaruby - nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

 

Ganbaruby - i mean yeah we are

 

Ganbaruby - but help me with my text thing cause everytime i write swiggity swooty smack my fucking booty it comes up as swiggity swooty smack my fucking booty

 

IH8DOGS - …………

 

IH8DOGS - try writing the word with spaces in between the letters.

 

Ganbaruby - f a s t

 

Ganbaruby - oh! It worked why did it only work now?

 

IH8DOGS - did anyone ask to use your phone recently

 

Ganbaruby - yah mari chan asked if she could call her helicopter pilot cause she left her phone at home

 

IH8DOGS - …

 

* * *

 

I<3Eli - Mari, why did you change the word ‘fast’ to ‘swiggity swooty smack my fucking booty’ on my sister’s phone?

 

I<3Eli - She’s crying right now because of you.

 

tiddytoucher69 - what are u talkin about i would never do that!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! :^)

 

I<3Eli - Mari.

 

tiddytoucher69 - yes, love~~~~~~~~~????

 

I<3Eli - I’m going to kill you.

 

tiddytoucher69 - It’s Joke!

.

.

.

tiddytoucher69 - dia pls dont im sorry

 

tiddytoucher69 - DIA NO

 

tiddytoucher69 has gone offline.

 


	13. MomoJirou - Plastic Flowers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jirou tests a theory that's been brewing in her head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't judge me I only remembered that Momo's quirk was non-living objects 3/4's of the way into the story >:T

 

“Hey Momo, do you accidentally end up creating things when you get over-emotional?”

Raising her head out from in between the pages of an encyclopedia, Momo looked quizzically at her her girlfriend sitting opposite from her. “Hmmm… I guess that might occur; I’ve done lots of stress training though, so I don’t think that will end up happening during a mission. Why do you ask, dear?”

“Just curious, d’worry.” Jirou went back to twirling her headphone jack, trying to distract herself just a bit for entertainment’s sake. Both her and Momo were here to work on their essays on hero history; and while Jirou was glad on coasting on the minimum given of three pages, Momo was on her seventh and was apparently only half way done. It's not like she didn’t appreciate spending time with with her girlfriend; it was probably the fact that their idea of “a fun study session” was greatly different from one another. Looking over the jumbled lines she called her essay for the 50th time, Jirou gave an exhausted sigh as she leaned back in her chair, ripping her eyes away from her paper at the much more pleasing sight; Momo’s cute face. Soft even when she was dealy focused, warm, inviting; there was a lot about her that Jirou was able to gush endlessly about, both in her mind and vocally, much to the embarrassment of Momo. As she daydreamed about her girlfriend (an hourly occurence), Jirou pursing her lips sparked a devilishly cunning idea in  Jirou’s mind.

Getting up off her chair with one of her reference books in tow, Jirou made her way to one of the shelves behind Momo, putting the book into the first open space she could find. Turning around to see that Momo was still very invested in the topic of heros long past, Jirou cleared her throat, leaning down so that her face was just a bit closer to Momo.

“Hey babe, could you help me find something for the Hero I’m researching? The one I wanted to use was a dud.”  


“Yes, of course, I know there’s at least three books that--”

Momo was cut off mid head turn as Jirou kissed her lips, stopping any mouth movement suddenly as her girlfriend cupped her hands around her face, giving one last push into the kiss, before pushing away. The motion and the feeling of the passion of the kiss comes so suddenly to Momo that she barely has time to react to what happens, not moving a muscle as her mind puts together what just happens. And, as if by reaction alone, dozens of plastic lilies start to fall off of her, as if Momo’s Quirk activates on its own accord. Realizing the situation that shes put herself in, Momo hides her blushing face, ashamed in how unabashedly sapphic her body reacts to something as simple as a kiss.

“I-It’s not what you think! Plastic is a common material, and… and I was researching flowers for biology! Y-Yeah, that's it… biology…” Momo’s thinly veiled excuse is immediately debunked as Jirou holds her hand, watching as yet another plastic lily drops to the floor.

“Guess i was right, heh.”

  



	14. MakiPana - A rest well deserved

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanayo helps her wife rest a bit more comfortably.  
> (MakiPana Family AU; in which they have a young daughter named Kānē; Maki is a family physician, and Hanayo is a preschool teacher.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt - Character A waits for Character B to get home, but falls asleep on the couch  
> and then Character B gets home and sees Character A sleeping and carries them to bed.

“And, and then, me and Aoi were playing ball…”

“Yes, I know little Aoi loves to run and play; she’s a lot like you!”

“So we wanted to see how good we were at ball and we caught it  _ this _ many times in a row, Mommy!” 

 

Watching her daughter outstretch her hand towards her, Hanayo responded with an exaggerated gasp, doing her best to be engaged with Kānē’s conversation, “Wow! Three times! That’s wonderful, dear! Are you gonna tell Mama about it when we get home?” 

 

Giving her mother a rapid-fire nod, Kānē jumped and tugged at her mother’s arm. “C’mon, c’mon, I wanna tell Mama about how good Kānē was!” Making their way through quaint, suburban streets, Hanayo did her best to both keep up with a child dragging her with one arm, while also maintaining her balance and the integrity of the bag of groceries in the other hand. Making their way to the front door, Kānē tippy-toed her way up to fumble with the door knob, managing to turn it open after a few unsuccessful tries. Kicking her shoes onto the shoe rack, Kānē trotted across the hallway entrance, making a beeline for the fridge to grab a snack. Setting her shoes aside with much less violence, Hanayo finally gave her poor arms a rest as she set her bags of groceries on the kitchen counter top. Vegetables were set aside, while Kānē walked away triumphantly with a yogurt cup in hand. Making quick work of organizing the rest of the groceries, Hanayo was interrupted by Kānē tugging at the corner of her shirt. “Mommy, theres a lump with legs on the couch, come look!”

 

“Oh-- OK then dear, I’ll check out the lump for you…” Setting aside the box of baking powder that was in her hands, Hanayo peered into their living room to see Maki passed out on the couch, with her lab coat draped over her face and body. Hanayo gave a worried sigh; she knew better than anyone else that Maki’s late shifts took a toll on her sleep schedule, so seeing her wife in an exhausted state like this sent a pang of sadness through her heart.  _ The coat was probably there cause it was too bright out to sleep… you poor thing… _

 

Making her way over to her wiped out wife, Hanayo removed the coat revealing a tranquil, fast asleep Maki, the caked on makeup and deep bags under her eyes being a clear sign that this nap wasn’t one that was decided on ahead of time. Setting aside the lab coat on the couch’s armrest, Hanayo thought of her best approach to get Maki somewhere more comfortable. Waking Maki so that she could at least freshen up and change was probably for the best, but disturbing the sleep of someone who slept so little to begin with would probably be a bad decision as well. That left the other option; one that was a bit more difficult, but ultimately for the better. Snaking her hands under Maki’s back and knees, Hanayo lifted her sleeping wife off the couch, struggling to stand up straight as she tried her best not to jostle Maki around. With slow, heavy steps, Hanayo marched her way into their bedroom, trying her best to steer Maki clear of any obstacle that could wake her up. Laying Maki down in their (frankly oversized) bed, Hanayo gave a sigh of relief as she looked down to see Maki’s tranquil sleeping ftlace; unperturbed by her impromptu journey to a more comfortable rest. Quietly closing the door behind her, Hanayo was greeted by her daughter, clad in Maki’s coat, playing pretend doctor with her stuffed toy.

 

“Now you see Mochi, you have a biiiiiig ouchie right -here-,” Kānē explained as she point to the leg of her stuffed white lion, “and Mama says that you should always kiss a boo-boo when you get hurt, because it’s magic and it helps the ouchies go away!!” Hanayo’s poor heart seemed to melt as she watched her daughter kiss her stuffed toy “better”, before taking Mochi into her arms to bring to her mother.

 

“Mommy mommy, I did a good helping job, just like Mama, right?” Kānē exclaimed, holding Mochi up, “even Mochi says I did a good job, he said he’s all better and that he has no ouchies!”

 

“You did! He looks very very happy, dear!” Hanayo answered, giving her daughter a proud smile as she hugged her stuffed doll, “do you like playing doctor to be like Mama?”

 

“Yeah!! Mama is really cool and she makes everyone’s ouchies go away so she’s super nice too,” she reasoned, waving her sleeve-covered hand around, “b-but Mommy is also a helper too! She helps me and Aoi and all the other kids cause she’s so nice and I love her!” 

 

“And I love you too, dear,” Hanayo said as she kissed her daughter’s forehead, “now, will you help Mommy out to get dinner ready for Mama?”

 

“Yeah!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I used 2 OCs for this story! Kane (who I've used before!) and is @UnknownYelling 's MakiPana child, and Aoi, who is @bearsketches ' YouRiko child!


	15. SayoChisa - A Moment of Indulgence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sayo lets her girlfriend relax and rest herself, even if she's a bit needy in the process.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been thinking about SayoChisa a lot and I really wanted to get across something that may be a bit out of the norm but still in character for their dynamic!

To most people who knew her from a surface left, Chisato seemed to be the epitome of grace. Quaint, well-mannered and composed in nature, the last thing that someone would expect from her is--

 

“Saaayo, can you wrap the blanket around me? It’s cold.”

“One moment, dear; no need to be so impatient.”  


To Sayo, this side of Chisato was as lovely as any other side of her, although the neediness that she acted upon when it was just the two of them together was… unprecedented, to say the least. It wasn’t all bad though; for as much whining as she did, Sayo was treated to a much more… mushy side to Chisato, one that not many people bore witness to. Chisato had just come back from a long photo shoot, complaining of a sore back and aching heels. So, being the good girlfriend that she was, Sayo had offered her a moment to rest, letting Chisato sit in her lap while she cuddled her from behind. A moment which had turned into almost an hour, causing Sayo to have to sit through an unprecedented amount of reality TV. _At least holding her is nice…_ Feeling her stomach rumble, Sayo decided that there were more pressing matters than simply resting, and shook her girlfriend's shoulder in hopes of gaining her attention.

“Ready to get up, dear? We have to cook dinner, you know?”  
  
Shaking Chisato’s shoulder, Sayo gently lifted herself up off the couch, hoping that Chisato would comply. But, like many times before, Chisato stayed put, nestling herself in Sayo’s lap even closer than before.

 

“No can do. I’m exhausted, and I think we could do both of us a favour by getting something delivered,” Chisato began, giving a bribing kiss to Sayo’s neck, “the diner near here does fries, you know.”  
  
“T-Thats besides the point,” Sayo stammered, desperately trying to hold onto her waning sense of sanity, “as respectable young adults--

 

_Kiss_

 

“w-we should--”

 

_Kiss_

 

“know better--”

 

_Kiss_

 

“than to--”

 

_Kiss_

 

“laze around.”

 

Throwing any semblance of intelligence out the door, Sayo got back at Chisato for the relentless assault she had done to her neck, matching the pink that covered her neck with her own lips.

 

“You’re really unfair, you know?”

 

“Like you don’t enjoy it anyways.”

  
“Touche,” Sayo quipped as she wrestled her phone from under where Chisato was laying down, “now hurry up and tell me what you want to order.”


	16. TomoRin - So nice and warm (Look out the window at that storm)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rinko lets Tomoe have a moment of indulgence.

“Hey. Good morning sleepyhead~”

 

An angel’s song drifts into Tomoe’s mind, one that is all too familiar. It’s soft and gentle, more of a suggestion than a command, but it’s Rinko, all the same. She isn’t conscious enough to respond, but Tomoe can still feel her hands, pushing away an errant strand of hair that’s draped over Tomoe’s face. 

 

Warmth. That’s what comes to mind as something soft presses against her forehead, a small, momentary heat that Tomoe knows all too well. Her lips put marshmallows to shame, and Tomoe curses her sleeping state for denying a kiss to the lips. 

 

“Nnn, two more minutes…” Tomoe grumbles, as she pulls herself closer into Rinko’s embrace. She can feel Rinko’s chest rise and fall, a sigh that’s barely discernible coming from above Tomoe’s head. 

 

But who was to blame her? This was simply indulging of the finer things in life; a chance to put aside her usual selfless ways in lieu of some well deserved rest, to fight off the woes of life for nary a minute, and of course,

 

to indulge in all things Rinko Shirokane.

 

It’s routine, sleeping in the same bed together. Tomoe is the one to embrace; her arms are a safe haven for Rinko, a personal refuge she calls ‘love’. But Rinko is the punctual one between the two, rising to attempt to rouse a sleeping Tomoe from her slumber. But try as Rinko might, there’s seldom she can do to say no to sight like this. Rinko knows that it’s probably a fault of the cold that’s making Tomoe so lazy, reducing her into this uncharacteristically spoiled and cuddly Tomoe. 


End file.
